Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, utilize a variety of technologies which allow for “push” data services for the synchronization of data (such as e-mail) from a server. According to various current “push” methods, data may be synchronized based on a predetermined subset of user actions (i.e., “scheduled sync”) or based on a time out interval during which a notification is only transmitted to the mobile device if new data is received or the time out interval has elapsed (i.e., “hanging sync”). There are several drawbacks with current “push” methods, however when a mobile computing device needs to synchronize with multiple servers to retrieve data. For example, multiple disparate servers generating content at random intervals require the establishment of multiple time out intervals resulting in the excessive use of processing, bandwidth and battery power resources on the mobile computing device. Furthermore, current “push” methods fail to take into account quality of service requirements when synchronizing data thereby further wasting mobile computing device resources. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.